Summer Passion Chapter 01: Dawn
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Tsukimiya thinks she is alone on an island for a vacation. She was wrong...oddly enough, she was with the one person she'd prefer to not be alone with.


**A/N: The second part of my 12 month project, with August's theme being 'summer passion', and this month was particularly hot towards the end. So, what better way to work with the theme to have it also take place at a beach Well, that was one of the themes, the other theme for this story in particular was 'morning', which was also a similar thing for the other installments for this month's project.**

* * *

Tsuzuki was texting with his phone again. He had been texting all night, and now the sun was starting to shine in the horizon, signaling the official start of a new day. And even though it had literally just started, Tsuzuki hated it. The reason was of the last 100 texts he had sent; all but the first one had been declined.

"Dammit, can't she just accept my texts?!" The angel gritted his teeth in frustration.

The door of the balcony slid open and a well dressed man wearing thin rimmed glasses and carrying a tray with food on it stepped out onto the balcony. Hanamura looked at the man in white and shook his head in disgust, "Even after pulling an all nighter, you're still no closer to success than when you started..."

SMASH!

The phone whizzed past Hanamura's head and crashed into the wall, flying in all directions, but the servant didn't even flinch. He'd just have to go and buy a new phone for his master to destroy, which shamefully sounded like a parent having to replace a toy the child had broken when it didn't work the way he had wanted it to. That was how Tsuzuki seemed to act sometimes.

"It's so stupid...it's like she is ignoring me on purpose or something!"

Hanamura set the tray down on the glass table, "Maybe she IS ignoring you on purpose. Then again, she's probably asleep right now." His sarcasm wasn't hidden, and Hanamura was known to mouth off to his master whenever he got the chance.

Tsuzuki crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmph...allow a woman a private hotel to relax in for a week and she feels the need to isolate herself from her employer...the nerve!"

Hanamura couldn't resist, "A private resort on a small tropical island far from the rest of the world. That and she is all alone too."

"Shut up dog..." Tsuzuki sat down in a chair and began to eat his breakfast.

Though he remained silent, Hanamura wanted to tell his master of one other detail that he had not known about up to that point. The fact that the employee they had sent to that island alone for a vacation was not, in fact, alone at all.

She had company.

Through the open doors the sun's rays started to shine, and the sun itself began to peek over the horizon. A large fluffy feather bed with thin bed sheets was the only piece of furniture in the room, and in it was Tsukimiya, sleeping soundly to the sound of the waves on the beach outside.

Rolling onto her back, the woman's eyes slowly opened up to be slits that stared at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Tsukimiya rolled onto her left side to face the bathroom doorway.

And standing in said doorway was the one man she had not wanted to see there, besides Tsuzuki that is.

It was Hinata, standing and smiling casually and with a shirt on. "Morning your majesty."

Tsukimiya ignored his irritating attitude, sighed, and closed her eyes again, "Why are you still in my presence...even after I told you to go away?"

Hinata shut off the light in the bathroom and took a few steps towards the bed. "Remember what Tsuzuki said? The plane would return in a week. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Tsukimiya growled to herself, not caring if Hinata heard her. It was because of Hinata that her first night was rather...eventful.

_She had arrived at the island on a private plane and had been tired from the trip, so she went right to the cabin that Hanamura had said was reserved for her. It had been a beautiful cabin and Tsukimiya had the urge to thank the servant for all that was offered. The woman didn't like the master and made no effort to hide that distaste by thanking Hanamura in front of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki broke a table as a result of this insult._

_Anyway, she got to her room and after tossing her bags to the side and getting undressed, she fell on the bed and fell right to sleep-_

_-well, she would have if Hinata had not made his presence known by lying in the bed when Tsukimiya had gotten comfortable._

_Her reaction had been quick and painful. A smack upside his head as well as a few punches to the face._

Still, Hinata had not left.

And the fact that he was sharing her room against her will made the situation more unbearable. Her relationship with him was less than friendly, since Hinata had a tendency to touch Tsukimiya whenever he had the smallest of chances, mostly on her breasts. It was a fetish of his that he had especially for her.

The fact that Tsukimiya was wearing nothing under her bed sheet was another problem all on its own. Tsukimiya wasn't a girly girl, but she didn't like having Hinata around her like this, she'd never admit this in front of him. Her only real defense was to hug a pillow to her chest and have her back to him. Still, she felt him sit down on the edge of the bed, and tried her best to ignore him.

"Still mad at me, huh?"

His easy going nature was irritating, and Tsukimiya didn't like it. "Last I checked, this was supposed to be MY room, used for MY vacation, for MY time. This means YOU are trespassing on MY turf. Beat it."

Hinata sighed, "You really should take it easy and loosen up a bit."

Impossible with you around, Tsukimiya thought.

The light from the sun briefly blinded her, and in that quick flash Tsukimiya felt the silk softness of the sheets and the fluffy pillow yanked from her and thrown into the air and she was flipped onto her back.

And Hinata was hovering over her, with a leg between both of hers and her arms held to her sides. Held tight and she was unable to move. She opened her mouth to speak but within seconds his lips brushed against hers before he full on kissed her. In the heat of the moment Tsukimiya wiggled her body to try and free herself, but that got her nowhere and she subsequently relaxed

Hinata was already at work with running his hands over Tsukimiya's skin. He caressed every curve and traced her skin with his fingers from her collarbone to the tips of her breasts and from her chin to her navel. Such actions were soft to the touch, like feathers running across her skin, and Tsukimiya lightly shook.

The action didn't escape Hinata's notice. "I knew you'd like that."

"Shut it. This isn't the first time you've heard me do that," Tsukimiya said, raising her hands to cover her chest from Hinata's groping.

Hinata didn't take the action for long and moved her hands away just long enough to where he lowered his head to the valley between her breasts. He could hear the light thumping of Tsukimiya's heart; it was beautiful to listen to. He ran his lips lightly over her skin, "True it isn't the first time, but never before did I have you at such a disadvantage either."

She could tell what he said wasn't a lie, and Tsukimiya sighed. "Keep this up…and you'll never—HEY!"

She couldn't see it, but she felt Hinata's tongue go to the tip of her left breast and it quickly went over the nipple, which in turn sent a tingling feeling up her spine. Tsukimiya held in her voice as Hinata brought the sensitive nub into his mouth and gently sucked on it. This action made Tsukimiya gasp and her hands grabbed Hinata's hair to try and pull him off but it wasn't going to work. It was nearly two minutes later before Hinata let her breast go, and he had a cocky smile on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you over that."

Tsukimiya's face was red with embarrassment and anger, though more of the former than the latter. Her chest heaved for air but she remained stern, "You asshole…"

Hinata only smiled back at her. He had just gone to another level than his usual flirting and had gotten away with it with only an insult sent his way. The look Tsukimiya gave him was one to kill. Any other man would have seen her and would have run for the hills. But if there was one thing Hinata did was that he kept going long as his luck was good.

Hinata brought his face up to Tsukimiya's, the tips of their noses just about touching. "Oh, come on, you may be trying to hide it, but you enjoyed that right?"

Tsukimiya ran her hands up her chest and placed them on Hinata's shoulders, "I admit nothing to anyone, least of all you."

Hinata seemed like he expected that answer, he lowered his body onto hers, and she shivered again.

"You don't trust me, I know. But least it's me and not that other guy. Your boss, I mean."

Now Tsukimiya felt sick to her stomach, "That guy can go and shove it for all I care. His attendant is better than he is." She dropped her hands to the mattress, then closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, "Besides, he sent me here for a little R&amp;R, and while you are starting to take away the whole reason for being here…" She stopped, almost hesitating.

Hinata notice her hesitation, "And what?"

Tsukimiya turned her head back to look into his eyes, "Better to have a devil like you here with me than a wannabe God like Tsuzuki." She brought her arms up to go around his neck; it seemed her attitude had completely changed in the last few moments.

Hinata's hands found her shapely thighs, and as he lightly squeezed her skin he secretly wondered about Tsukimiya's sudden change in attitude, "Why, you seem to be a clingy now."

Lightly running her fingers through the ends of Hinata's hair, "After the last few minutes I've come to realize two things: the first is that you have no intention of leaving me alone, and secondly maybe having you around is better in the long run..."

The man smirked, but the woman beneath him got a handful of his hair in a tight grip, "Ow…"

Tsukimiya gave a devilishly playful smile and pulled Hinata closer, "Just remember. You upset me again, and I will have to kill you."

Hinata was not intimidated; he had gotten this far while taking her threats, "Then I'll be sure to do enough to make you forget that thought."

Tsukimiya sighed lightly, and Hinata lowered his lips to hers again.

* * *

A/N: I got into the Bloody Cross manga during my stay with my sister and boy did I like it.


End file.
